Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{250} - \sqrt{10}$
Solution: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{250} - \sqrt{10}$ $= \sqrt{25 \cdot 10} - \sqrt{10}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{10} - \sqrt{10}$ $= 5\sqrt{10} - \sqrt{10}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 5 - 1 )\sqrt{10} = 4\sqrt{10}$